


Well, Owl Be Damned

by drhorrible (angelaofthelord)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Owls, Veterinary Clinic, bokuto worrying and akaashi flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/drhorrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the best day of Bokuto Koutarou's life. Until he hit an owl with his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Owl Be Damned

**Author's Note:**

> No owls were harmed in the making of this fic. Also I have no idea how wildlife centres work or owl medicine. Forgive me. Form the prompt:
> 
> "I work at a wildlife center and you just hit an owl with your car and you're freaking out and i'm trying to calm you down while i'm also trying to help the bird and wow the bird is fine and so is your ass AU"

Today was the day. Today was going to be the best day of Bokuto Koutarou’s admittedly already awesome life. Today was the day that Bokuto would go to the wildlife centre – which included the country’s biggest owl sanctuary – with the voucher Kuroo (his best bro for life) got him for his birthday. If Kuroo wasn’t his best bro for life before, he definitely was now. He had wanted to go to the sanctuary for a long, long time but it was just too expensive. Now though he could spend the whole day with the owls and for free.

Today really was the best day ever. Maybe he’d even be able to hold an owl, they did stuff like that didn’t they? Then again they were birds of prey so maybe they wouldn’t let the public near them… Hm. He’d have to ask. Bokuto wondered what kind of owls they had. Hopefully there were horned owls, they really are the best kind, though the others species were also awesome. His mind was going a mile a minute, he didn’t notice the large form flying way too low.

_BANG_

“What the fuck?” he shouted, as something large hit his windscreen and caused him to serve off the road in shock. The car bounced up and down on the grassy verge, and he struggled to keep the car under control. At least he was on a long country road and there wasn’t anyone behind him that he had to worry about.

Pulling slowly to a stop, Bokuto got out of his car to have a look around and see if he could see what hit him. He was shaking slightly; the shock of the hit hadn’t left him yet. He still carried on looking though, and he walked in the direction he had come from. Twisting around he soon spotted a white and grey lump a few metres away; he breath caught in his throat. It was an animal that hit him. A large flying animal…

“Oh no.”

He walked faster and soon he was running, and then his worst fears were confirmed. Lying on the ground was a large horned owl, lying still on the grass with its wings spread. At least he could see that it was breathing. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to figure out what to do. He felt like throwing up. Bokuto was a terrible person and this was entirely his own fault.

“Are you okay buddy?” he asked, if just to calm himself down slightly. He knelt down and took off his jacket, as gently as he could he picked up the owl and wrapped it up. He held the warm bundle to his shaking chest, and started murmuring nonsense to it. Soon enough they were back at his car.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god. We’re almost at the wildlife centre don’t worry buddy, you’ll be fine.”

Slowly he got in the car and placed the owl on to the passenger seat. Bokuto was still shaking and trying not to cry, but he had to stay calm and keep his wits about him for the bird’s sake. He drove as fast as he could without the disturbing the owl, and made his way to the wildlife centre.

Today was the worst day of his life, Bokuto Koutarou had just about killed his favourite animal in the world and if he couldn’t get himself together he wasn’t going to be able save it. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t drive if he was crying, and if he wasn’t driving he wasn’t going to save the bird. Taking a deep breath he kept his eyes trained on the road, and just focused on getting to the wildlife centre in one piece.

The landscape passed by in a blur and soon enough he was making the turn into the wildlife centre. Bokuto cried out in relief.

“We’re here, you’re gonna be fine.” He tried to smile as he picked up the owl, but inside he was still terrified. The owl was cradled against his chest like a baby, and Bokuto did honestly feel like he was responsible for the bird like a parent.

When a staff member saw him with the owl he was quickly directed to the medical wing of the owl sanctuary. Bokuto couldn’t thank his guide enough, he’d reached help a lot faster than he thought he everything would probably be okay. Hopefully they wouldn’t ban him from seeing the owls again, it wasn’t like he’d tried to hurt a bird on purpose. Oh god what if they arrested him. Kuroo would never let him live it down.

Bokuto was still trapped in his head and on the verge of tears when someone tapped his arm.

He shouted and turned towards the attacker with the owl still safely in his arms and pressed against his chest.

“I’m sorry if I startled you. I’m Akaashi Keiji, chief avian veterinary surgeon. You’re Bokuto-san correct? The man with the injured owl?”

Before him was the most beautiful man Bokuto had ever seen, and he was speaking to him! The man – Akaashi - had dark wavy hair that was either artfully tussled or completely natural, Bokuto couldn’t decide. His eyes were also very dark and framed with long, curled eyelashes. His face was elegant and beautiful but looked slightly tired and run down. His scrubs were just tight enough to show off the lean but toned body beneath.

Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat and all he could manage was one small nod. Akaashi sharply turned around and gestured for Bokuto to follow him.

They quickly reached an examination room. Akaashi gently took the owl from his arms and placed it on the table, getting to work without so much as a word. Bokuto couldn’t stand the silence; the guy probably thought he was the worst person alive. The most beautiful person he’d ever met was an _owl doctor_ and _hated_ him.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen honestly. I was just driving along and it flew into me, not that the owl’s to blame. But I didn’t go after or anything. I love owls honestly I was coming here to see the owls. Is it going to be okay? Is it a boy or a girl? Is it from here? I’m sorry I swear –“

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi interrupted. “Don’t worry, she will be fine. She is one of ours and she doesn’t seem to be too badly hurt. There are a few broken bones and she won’t be flying for a while but she’s not in any immediate danger. Thanks to you.”

“Thanks to me?” Bokuto questioned, his head tilted slightly to the side. Akaashi chuckled; the sound was so faint that Bokuto almost missed it.

“Yes. You brought her to the right place and acted fast, it would have been a lot more serious if you hadn’t brought her straight here. Perhaps even fatal.”

“Ah well, anyone would have done the same Akaashi, I was just lucky I was so close to here when it happened.” Bokuto felt bashful, uncharacteristically so. He ran his hands through his spiked hair and looked at his shoes.

Akaashi’s smile grew and it seemed to Bokuto as though his eyes had begun to sparkle. He was so beautiful. Bokuto could feel his bad mood lifting just by looking at the man in front of him.

“If she’s okay, can I touch her please? I’ll be gentle I promise!” Bokuto asked eagerly. He’d held the owl earlier but he hadn’t been able to take any of it in because he was too caught up in his worry.

“Just stroke her head gently then. She is sleeping right now.” Bokuto leapt over to the table and stood next to Akaashi and set to work petting the bird, oblivious to the fact he was probably standing too close to Akaashi.

“This is the best day of my life.” He whispered reverently. Akaashi just raised a perfectly formed eyebrow.

“I mean obviously apart from the fact I hurt an owl,” Bokuto laughed nervously, “but I mean I’m touching an actual Great Horned Owl and it’s so beautiful and cool, and I met you and you’re really cool and beautiful as well.”

Akaashi laughed louder this time and the sound was just as beautiful as the rest of him. Bokuto didn’t really feel any shame and he just grinned.

“She’s definitely going to be okay then?”

“The owl is fine. And so are you.” He replied matter-of-factly, with a small smirk on his face. Bokuto could feel his cheeks heating up. He wasn’t expecting Akaashi to has straight forward as he was, he looked too stoic and polite to act like that; the bluntness was cute though. He felt dizzy from the range of emotions he’d experienced today.

“So er, Akaashi can I get your number? So I can see how the owl is doing is and stuff. If that’s okay.”

“You could just come here to see her, I don’t mind. I’ll even let you see the other birds.”

“Really? Oh man, Akaashi you’re the best.” He picked Akaashi up and hugged him tight, pressed his face into his neck. When he placed Akaashi down again his face was bright red. “You still need to give me your number though.”

“And why is that?” Bokuto laughed at this, Akaashi was trying hard to remain aloof despite his flushed appearance.

“So I can take you on a date, then we can get married and adopt some owlets as our children.” He replied, standing with his hands on his hips as he proudly told Akaashi his plan in his booming voice.

“Bokuto-san, men can’t get married in Japan.” Akaashi replied. “But the rest sounds okay.” He grinned and leant forward to place a kiss on Bokuto’s cheek.

Today was definitely the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Retrospectively I should've probably wrote it from Akaashi's perspective as I feel much more comfortable writing him, but I wanted to challenge myself, but I struggled with Bokuto and I don't think this fic turned out that good but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. 
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.betanoiz.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/drh0rrible)


End file.
